Crazieness in the home of Zailia and River
by DeborahSloane
Summary: Zailia and River have been having weird occurrences at their house. What's going on? Soon someone they've never met before shows up and they're all on edge. What's going on? Who can they Trust? 10th doctor. Oneshot


Hey guys! This is written in scrip form. But it's a story non the less. Hope everyone enjoys!

Zailia-wakes up and yawns-

River-stuck in the 80's, wearing crazy eighty's outfit- -comes into the room- Good morning.

Zailia-Hey, morning.

-Later that morning, they're in the kitchen drinking some coffee-

Zailia-So, doing anything today?

River-I might—

-They both hear whispering noises-

River-You heard that, right?

-They stand up and walk into the room, closer to where the noises are coming from-

Zailia-Yeah…

-They hear the Tardis noise-

Zailia-What in the world?

-More whispering, louder-

Zailia-Maybe I—

Voice from behind them((The Doctor))-I wouldn't go near that thing if I were you.

-River and Zailia turn around-

Zailia-What are you doing here?

(They say this at basically the same time)

River-Who are you?

Doctor-I'm here to get rid of that thing that's in your house!

River-Wait! How did you know about that?!

Zailia-Is this some sort of a joke?

Doctor-No, I came here to help…

-Whispering, even louder, still unable to understand-

Zailia-Who are you?

Doctor-Well, I'm the Doctor!

River-Is that suppose to be… impressive?

Doctor-Sort of…

River-I see… Well I'm River and this is my sister Zailia.

Zailia-How could you possibly help us?

Doctor-I tend to be good at helping people.

River-Well aren't you a little full of yourself…

Doctor-muttering-I have a good reason to be full of myself, besides you would be too if you were as brilliant as me! Now, what exactly have you been hearing?

Zailia-Well, we heard some whispering this morning, I couldn't really understand it…

River-Me either, it sounded something like I'm lonely… -shrugs-

Doctor-That's what I thought… -thinking face-

Zailia-What?

Doctor-It's an alien—

River-Yes! Because there are _so _many of these aliens everywhere! –sarcastic-

Doctor-Yes there are! In fact—

Zailia-What? You're an alien?

-Zailia and River laugh-

Doctor-Actually, that's what I was going to say…

Zailia-Really?

Doctor-Yes, anyway this alien is called and Aronie.

River-Don't change the subject! We were talking about you being an alien!

Doctor-But you two where the ones who changed the subject!

Zailia-No we weren't!

Doctor-Oh, never mind!

River-I bet you can't prove you're an alien!

Doctor-For goodness sake!

Zailia-thinking- If you were really an alien, wouldn't you have a spaceship or something?

Doctor-Sort of…

River-So what is that other alien?

Zailia-Yeah, what did you call it? An Air sole?

Doctor-An Aronie!

Zailia-Yeah, what is it?

Doctor-It's an alien that has strayed far away from home. It's only purpose is to take over the people of this world and be the ruler of the planet.

River-Oh, so what do we do?

Doctor-Don't touch her, and I mean it! If she holds out her hand telling you how lonely she is, don't touch her!

Zailia-Why?

Doctor-She has mind controlling devices.

River-So if she's evil and all that, and wants to take over the world, and we can't touch her, how do we stop her?

Zailia-Yes, good point. How?

Doctor-I'll figure it out, my better plans are the ones I make up as I go along.

Zailia-You have no idea what you're doing, do you?

Doctor-Of course I do! Anyway, I'm going to take a look around your house, do you mind?

River-I guess not.

-Later-

Doctor-I saw the alien; It's most defiantly an Aronie.

Zailia-So what do we do?

Doctor-Well make sure you don't touch it, and um… don't feel any pity for her. Did I mention don't touch her?

River-Yes! Only a few times!

Zailia-Do you want some coffee or something?

Doctor-No thanks, I don't think you want any either. Do you know what coffee is made of?

Zailia-Um, no… and now I'm not so sure I want to…

Doctor-That's what I thought –goes upstairs- -After looking around, finds the Aronie- There you are.

Torch- Oh lonely, I'm so lonely!

Doctor-I know who and what you are. If you leave these people alone, I'll find you a home.

Torch-No! I'm lonely, so lonely I can't stand it lonely!

Doctor-Where is your family?

Torch-Gone! They left me all alone!

Doctor-Just because your family's gone doesn't mean you should go around trying to take over the world! You don't see me doing that, do you?

Torch-No, but I'm alone! I need a friend!

Doctor-You do, do you?

Torch-Of course I do! Everybody does!

Doctor-Yes, they do! Now leave these girls alone!

Torch-No! They'll be my friend!

Doctor-No they won't…

-River walk in-

River-Oh, what's with your hair?

Torch-What are you talking about? I have the best stylist in the galaxy! –wearing orange wig-

River-I see, and what's your stylist's name?

Torch-Orangie!

-The girls burst into laughter-

Zailia-I guess the name speaks for itself!

-They continue chuckling and Torch is annoyed then scene ends-

-Later-

Doctor-gone for now-

Zailia-Goodnight.

River-Yeah, hasn't today been crazy?!

-They close their doors when they get to their rooms-

-Later-

River-hears whispering- -gets up-

Torch-I'm lonely!

River-Poor thing!

Torch-Will you be my friend?

River-I don't know…

Torch-Come, be my friend.

River-reaches out, hesitates-

Torch-grabs her hand and put bracelet device on her wrist-

River-refrains- NO! HELP!

Doctor-runs in-Oh no! –closes door and runs to Zailia's door, knocks-

Zailia-gets up and opens door, tiered- What?

Doctor-comes in and shuts the door-

Zailia-What?

Doctor-I warned her!

Zailia-What?!

Doctor-She took over River!

Zailia-What!? How?! I thought you were helping?

Doctor-I was! I warned you both!

Zailia-My sister hasn't dealt with something like this before in her life! So what do we do?

Doctor-I'm thinking…

Zailia-Well figure something out!!!

Doctor-Calm down! I'll figure something out!

Zailia-Well hurry, because that thing has my sister! And don't even say it was her fault!

Doctor-slightly sarcastic, but mostly annoyed- Wouldn't dream of it!

Zailia-Stands very impatiently- Isn't this suppose to be when you come up with a brilliant idea?

-There's banging from the other room and Rivers door opens and she comes out-

Doctor-We got to go! Together, they're very powerful!

River-gets closer-

-They run-

-Chase scene-

Zailia-Here! Stop! –opens closet door and goes inside-

Doctor-follows-

Zailia-They will probably be able to get in here!

Doctor-holds sonic screwdriver to the door- That should hold them off.

Zailia-What is that?

Doctor-A sonic screwdriver!

Zailia-How does that help us?

Doctor-It should keep them out unless they knock the door down…

Zailia-Can they do that? –Nervously-

Doctor-Not likely…

-Switches to Torch and River-

Torch-Go… get a key!

River-There is no key.

Torch-What do you mean there is no key! I thought all 'locked' doors had keys!

River-There is no key!

Torch-Fine! Come with me!

-They leave-

Doctor-opens door- I think it's safe.

Zailia-What do we do?

Doctor-Listen, um… Zailia, you have to capture your sister, and while you're doing that I'll be distracting that Aronie. You keep her away and I'll figure out how to get rid of this thing, okay?

Zailia-Are you sure it will work?

Doctor-Pretty sure.

Zailia-then we'll have to split up. –sigh-

Doctor-Yeah, you distract your sister and I'll take care of the Aronie.

Zailia-Okay.

-Switches to later, Zailia is standing there, River is a few feet away-

Zailia-You remember me, right?

River-Of course, Zailia!

Zailia-Now follow me, trust me. –leads her into a room then locks the door standing in front of it- -calls through the door- Okay Doctor! We're in here when you get the chance!

Doctor-I think I found her, stay there!

-Camera switches to Doctor and Torch-

Torch-Lonely?

Doctor-Not going to work!

Torch-I didn't have much hope in it, you are trying to destroy me!

Doctor-No, I'm trying to stop you from taking ove the world!

Torch-I will take it over!

Doctor-No, you will not!

Torch-You can't stop me! I'm the almighty Torch!

Doctor –I'm not even going to comment on the name, and I will stop you!

-Switches-

'River'-Let me out!

Zailia-I can't!

'River'-I thought you said we were sisters, you know that! Nothing could ever change that! -Alien not taking over her because she's preoccupied-

Zailia-Aliens from another planet could!

River-Zailia, what are you doing? Just open the door!

Zailia-river, just stop! You aren't fooling anyone!

River-What are you talking about?

-Switches-

Doctor-Stop this! You can't hurt me!

Torch-You can't be the end of me!

Doctor-Really? I think I could!

Torch-How? If you can't touch me, you can't hurt me!

Doctor-Now, that's where you're wrong… Zailia, let me in now!

-She opens the door, he goes inside then she locks it again-

Zailia-What happened? Do you have a plan to get rid of her now?

Doctor-I think, but there's a problem.

Zailia-What?

Doctor-Well, River would die, I can't kill the Aronie without killing her, I mean there's a slight chance she would survive…

Zailia-How much slight?

Doctor-Well……um, .01%……no…… .00001% chance.

Zailia-Why would she have to die?

Doctor-It involves the controlling devices.

Zailia-What does it have to do with them? Can't we just take them off?

Doctor-It doesn't work like that, it becomes part of her.

River-So…I'd die? But it would save everyone else…?

Doctor-Unfortunately, yes.

Zailia-But she can't!

River-I have to Zailia, it's the only way— -groans- -device turns on again-

Zailia-You can't kill her!

Doctor-But I think that's what she wanted…

Zailia-Please, you have to find another way!

Doctor-It's the only way…

Torch-calls through the door- The only way to stop me, you would never hurt an innocent person Doctor! Doctor-sighs-I'm so sorry, Zailia. –walks over to River-

River-device turns off- Do what you need to do to save everyone else.

Zailia-No! You can't! -runs in between them- I won't let you!

River-It's the only way! I don't want to live the rest of my life like this anyway, and I don't want to put anyone else in danger!

Zailia-But River—

River-I won't be living if I'm this thing's puppet!

Zailia-looks away, crying?-

River-It's ok, I want this for everyone else Zailia!

-They hug-

Torch-bangs on door-

Doctor-We have to do it now.

Zailia-You sure there's no other way?

Doctor-I'm sure. –takes out sonic screwdriver- As soon as the bracelets come off, they'll both be gone, ready?

Zailia-No, but just… just do it. –hugs her one last time-

Doctor-sighs-All right then, ready River?

River-nods, closing eyes-

Doctor-holds sonic screwdriver to device-

-River falls-

Zailia-crying, bends down by her sister-

Doctor-At least she saved the world, Zailia, your sister's a hero.

Zailia-I know…

Doctor-It's time for me to go, thanks for letting me help.

Zailia-No, thanks for helping… -whispers-

Doctor-You going to be ok?

Zailia-Yeah, maybe…

Doctor-Maybe we'll run into each other again.

Zailia-Maybe.

Doctor-I'm so sorry, there's nothing I could do.

Zailia-I know.

Doctor-Goodbye then.

Zailia-Bye….. thanks….

Doctor-It was…eventful… -leaves- -Tardis noise-

-Zailia goes outside the room, Torch lying on the floor-

Zailia-stares-

Camera-zooms in on her face, her eyes close and it zooms in on one of her eyes, then scene ends. It then zooms out and Zailia is in her bed sleeping-

Zailia-wakes up, yawns-

River-comes in wearing PJ's-Hey Zailia, I'm making breakfast. –holding a frying pan and flipper- What do you want? Pancakes or waffles?

Zailia-I though…what about…never mind…waffles.

-Zooms in on note by her bedside table written in the Doctor's handwriting-

Zailia-leaves-

-End-

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
